This invention relates to a single-station type body exercising weight lifting device.
Single-station type weight lifting exercise devices are well-known and currently in widespread use. Many of the known devices have variable weight capability and are provided with a pivotable weight support frame which is vertically movable about its pivot point. Such known weight lifting devices are restricted because the weight support frame is capable of being moved only through an arcuate path. Thus, the fixed lever devices are limited in their range of possible exercises and require the user to conform his or her exercising to the devices' fixed path of travel. In other words, the fixed lever exercise devices do not allow the natural movements of free weight lifting exercising. Free weight lifting has a wide range of movement which is highly desireable since it gives the user the versatility of personalizing exercise programs to fit his or her needs. Fixed lever devices do not permit that versatility.
This invention overcomes the exercise limitations inherent in heretofore known weight lifting exercising devices by providing such a device having the standard lifting capability together with push-pull capability. By providing the push-pull capability the user of the device of this invention is able to move the weight support frame along paths very close to or even the same as the paths that would be followed in free weight lifting. Thus, the exercise device is not limited to a fixed arc movement path. The present invention also has a secondary feature, that being the capability of the weight support frame to be rotated about its longitudinal axis thereby resulting in the user getting equal force balance in both his or her limbs over the different exercise cycles. Without the rotational capability, as is the case with known weight lifting devices, one arm or leg may apply more lifting force than the other. The weight support frame rotational aspect of this invention is also consistent with the natural movements of free weight lifting. Thus, this invention provides a single-station type exercise device with the inherent advantages of all such devices, and with the significant advantage of having free weight lifting movement capability.